


I've Put A Spell On You

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Convoluted Crossovers [4]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, And No One Else Wrote It So I Did, Angst, Caleb Covington Being His Usual Bastard Self, Carrie Is A Witch, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hard to explain, Hurt/Comfort, I NEEDED THIS, I Put A Spell On You, I'm not sorry, It's Spooky Season Bois, Julie Goes To Salem, Julie is a witch, LET'S GET SPOOKY, Luke Patterson's Sleeve Allergey, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Willie Is Saved, soft, temporary title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Right when Julie thought things would settle down and life would return to normal well, as normal as being in a ghost band could be, she gets assigned Carrie as her partner for a family history project. As Julie digs into her family's past it turns out her boys weren't far off when they thought she was a witch.Caleb's been licking his wounds since the boy's escape from the Hollywood Ghost Club. After hearing rumors of the Sanderson Sisters he travels to Salem, seeking their help in his latest evil scheme.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, The Sanderson Sisters & Caleb Covington (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Convoluted Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929526
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	I've Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I just have no impulse control.
> 
> Like, none at all.
> 
> Does it matter I'm doing Whumptober? Nope. Does it matter I've already got a multi-chap fic going right now? Nope. Does it matter that I've got five other JatP crossover fics in the works right now? Nope.
> 
> I hope there's at least one person out there who'll enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it!
> 
> The song at during Julie's dream is Come Little Children, the original version of the song was by Erutan on YouTube.
> 
> ~R

_ Come little children _

_ I’ll take thee away _

_ Into the garden of eden, _

_ Come little children _

_ The time’s come to play _

_ Here in my garden of shadows… _

_ Julie was running through a forest, the branches cutting her skin as she trampled through the hazy fog covering the green ground at her feet. “Luke!” She called out, wishing, begging, for him to answer. Something was coming, something dangerous, and the warmth she felt in her chest when she was with the guys was cold. “Reggie, Alex!” She yelled, tripping over a raised tree root. Scampering to her feet she continued to sprint towards somewhere. The haunting melody continued to whisper in the wind as it blew through the leaves. Julie didn’t know how she knew, but it was laced in magic, something pulling her closer and closer to… somewhere.  _

_ Follow sweet children, _

_ I’ll show thee the way, _

_ Through all the pain and the sorrows, _

_ Weep not poor children, _

_ For life felt this way, _

_ Murdering beauty and passions… _

_ Julie managed to break through to a clearing and saw a light flickering in the distance. The glow looked like it was from a candlelight, warm and inviting. Julie didn’t know why a candle would be lit in the middle of a dark forest, but it was  _ light _ , so she ran towards it. “Luke!” She yelled, making a beeline for the light source. “Guys?” Julie asked, more unsure of herself as the image of an old cottage focused in her vision. “Uh… hello?” She asked, knocking on the window. A woman dressed in a witch costume passed by the window, and Julie felt a rush of fear curl in the pit of her stomach. She gasped when the old woman peered out the window and ducked so she wasn’t seen. _

_ “Winnifred!” The bubbly woman called out. Julie could hear shuffling from multiple people in the house.  _

_ “The potion, the potion!” A third witch cheered, clapping her hands as she skipped around the cabin.. She sounded like the one who was singing earlier. Julie tried to hear more about what they were saying, but wasn’t able to. The song started up again, wrapping the shadows around her, echoing in her mind. She took a chance and peered just over the windowsill. Julie gasped as she saw three actual, real witches prance their way around a cauldron, throwing in strange looking ingredients. One of the witches stood at a podium, reading from an old-looking spellbook. Just as the leader of the witches, Winnifred, began casting a spell Julie felt herself getting pulled away from the cottage as she began to wake up. _

Julie woke up with a gasp, heart rate skyrocketing faster than it went during performances. “Julie, everything okay?” Luke asked from her desk chair. He often poofed in before she woke up to make she she was actually sleeping and not staying up late doing homework. She looked at him, water starting to pool in her eyes. “I can’t, Luke I -” Julie hiccuped as tears started rolling down her face. Luke crossed the room in seconds and wrapped her up in his arms, which just made her cry more.

“Hey,” he said as he cupped her face, holding her close. “Hey, Jules it’s okay. Whatever you dreamed about, it didn’t happen.” He pulled her close to his chest again, trying to hold onto his solid form while her body wracked in shakes and sobs cutting through the morning air.

“Reggie and Alex,” she managed to choke out. As though they heard her the other two phantoms appeared on opposite sides of her. Luke shifted so he was sitting criss-crossed at the foot of her bed facing her. Her boys took one look at her and realized something was wrong.

“Luke, what happened?” Reggie demanded as he immediately wrapped Julie up in a hug. Luke sounded helpless as he just shrugged and said,

“I don’t know… a nightmare I guess?” Julie let the warmth of her boys wash over her, drowning out the cold she felt leftover from her nightmare. Because it was just that, a  _ nightmare _ , a bad dream. There was no way witches existed, unless they did and her ghost boys hadn’t discovered them yet… Julie sniffled and wiped her tears away, trying to focus on what was real. Luke cupped her face and she smiled at him,

“Thanks guys,” she said, acknowledging Alex and Reggie. They nodded then let her go, relaxing on top of her comforter. Alex leaned against her headboard while Reggie rested his head in Julie’s lap, she started playing with his hair. Luke sat across from her, concern written across his face. She let out a soft chuckle and he reached up to brush a single tear off her cheek.

“You sure you’re okay?” Luke asked, pure puppy-dog eyes activated. Julie nodded,

“Yeah… just a really  _ really _ weird dream.” Luke dropped the topic, but Julie knew he’d bring it back up sooner rather than later. Suddenly her morning alarm clock went off, making them all jump in surprise. Alex reached to the bedside table and shut off the offending noise. Luke groaned,

“Do you  _ have _ to go to school today?” He asked, flopping sideways at the foot of her bed. Julie nodded with a laugh,

“You know I do loverboy,” Julie said as she got up and replaced her lap with a pillow, which Reggie latched onto as soon as he could. Luke acted insulted at the nickname, but Julie knew he loved them. “I’ll be back later to practice though, promise.” She gave each of her boys a farewell kiss then shooed them out of her room so she could get dressed. As she dug through her mom’s chest looking for something to wear to school her radio started playing the creepy song from her dream. Julie frowned, then threw something at her clock knocking it off the nightstand. The radio turned to static and the song stopped playing. Julie bypassed her mom's crate and pulled on one of Reggie's oversized flannels.

The rest of the day seemed to drone on, she had most of her core curriculum classes on Monday so Julie didn’t have an outlet for the energy that buzzed through her bones like she normally would. The bell signaling the start of eighth period finally rung and Julie slumped into her usual seat, completely and utterly exhausted. Flynn slid into the seat on Julie’s right. To Julie’s surprise, Carrie slumped in the seat in front of her. Glaring at them both Carrie said,

“My other friend is sick today and I’d rather sit with you losers than the nerd squad over there.” She pointed to a group of lanky looking guys, some wore thick rimmed glasses. Julie couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but one of them had a weird looking radio out on his desk. Rolling her eyes, Julie pulled out her textbook and flipped to the chapter of the day as her teacher started the lecture. Ms. Dennison’s eyes flicked through the rows of students to see if they were paying attention. Julie felt the familiar rush of air behind her and knew one of the boys poofed into the room. To her surprise though, Ms. Dennison’s eyes narrowed in the exact spot Luke stood in after poofing behind her.

“ _ Everyone _ sit down, open your textbooks to chapter eleven on local and familial history.” Confused murmurs whispered through Julie’s classmates since no one else but Luke was standing, but they weren't able to see him. Luke exchanged a look with Julie, then slid into the empty desk on her right. Satisfied that Luke was sitting, Ms. Dennison continued her lecture throughout the class, every so often her eyes darted to Luke, like she wanted to make sure he was actually there. Julie glanced at Luke, who looked as confused as she felt. As far as they knew no one else was able to see the boys unless they willed it to happen.

“What’s going on?” Flynn asked, whispering as she acted like she was taking reading notes. Julie shrugged,

“I don’t know. Something’s weird with Ms. Dennison, I think she can see Luke.” Flynn’s eyes widened in surprise,

“Luke’s  _ here _ , like, here  _ now _ ?” In response Luke lifted a pencil from Julie’s desk and dropped it. Julie nodded her head in his direction,

“He’s sitting on my other side.” Carrie whipped her head around and hissed,

“Unlike you three I actually care about this class. I have to ace the next test otherwise I’ll lose my A. Kindly shut up.” Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

“Wait, Carrie you can see me?” He asked, and Carrie nodded.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to see you? And Mrs. Dennison is from Salem, so whatever’s going on with her is probably something  _ witchy _ ,” Carrie said, mockingly. Julie kept an eye on Ms. Dennison, who was sitting at her desk and she looked like she was frantically texting someone behind her computer screen. The four of them lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence as Julie, Flynn, and Carrie tried to finish reading the chapter. At the fifteen minute mark Ms. Dennison’s timer went off and she stopped texting on her phone. Plastering on a painfully fake smile she said,

“Okay class! For this unit’s project you’re going to be teamed up with two other people. You’ll have to pick out interesting things from your family history and present it in three weeks.” Flynn and Julie exchanged a silent nod and agreed to be partners as other people in their class started to gravitate to their usual groups. Ms. Dennison held up a hand, stopping the commotion, “your groups have to have at least one person who you don’t usually work with. For example,” she stared right at Julie. “If Julie, Flynn and Carrie became a group I would approve it.” Carrie muttered something under her breath, but didn’t protest the idea. Julie exchanged a look with Flynn, who shrugged.

“Carrie if you want to join our group you can. Besides, my mom and your dad used to be friends. We can probably find some really cool history there,” Julie said. Carrie didn’t argue, instead saying,

“Fine. But I’m not getting stuck with all the work, you two have to pull through.” Julie nodded her head, then Ms. Dennison wrote their group on the whiteboard making it official. It took a few minutes, but eventually the rest of the class was divided up, some looking happy while others looked disappointed. The bell rang and Carrie handed Julie a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

“My phone number,” Carrie explained, before shouldering her backpack. “For when we want to get together.” Julie nodded then slipped the paper into her pocket. “You can come over to my house this weekend, dad has a weekend performance.”

“Sounds good,” Julie said as she watched Carrie leave the classroom. The rest of the class trickled out and soon only Flynn, Julie and Luke were the only ones left, aside from Ms. Dennison. Ms. Dennison, who was staring directly at Luke like she was going crazy.

“Why are you here?” Ms. Dennison asked, rolling her shoulders back. Julie hesitated, but Luke stepped forward with his hands out, palms facing her. “Ghosts don’t live in Los Angeles, it’s why we moved back…” She said trailing off. Luke took a hesitant step forward then said,

“I just want to play music with Julie, that’s it.” Ms. Dennison glanced at Julie and Flynn, who were standing together behind Luke. Julie nodded,

“He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. None of them do.” A haunted look crossed Ms. Dennison’s eyes and Julie could instantly tell there was a story behind it. Ms. Dennison turned to Luke,

“If I find out you’re here to hurt my students, or if your something the Sisters cooked up I will find a way to take you down,” Ms. Dennison said. Luke took a step back,

“What sisters? And why can I hear the capitalization of the word?” Ms. Dennison ran a hand down her face. With a sigh she said,

“Look. Salem has it’s secrets ghost, I’ve seen most of them. If the Sanderson Sisters think they can get away with… whatever they’ve got planned my brother and I will find a way to destroy them again.” Julie frowned,

“Ms. Dennison you aren’t making any sense. The guys in my band are ghosts, but they just want to play music. They wouldn’t hurt me, or anyone else.” Ms. Dennison eyed Luke one more time before letting out a tired sigh,

“I apologize Julie. My only experience with the supernatural was an unfriendly one. Remember to have the first portion of the project done by next week for review.” Like a switch flicked, Julie watched as Ms. Dennison went back to history-teacher mode. She sat back at her chair and began grading assignments. Looking up at Julie she asked, “was there anything else?” Julie shook her head as Flynn pulled her out of the classroom. Luke poofed into the hallway as Julie readjusted her disheveled jacket.

“Are we going to talk about what just  _ happened _ ?” Flynn asked as they walked out of the school building. “How can Carrie and Ms. Dennison see Luke, even if he’s not showing himself  _ to  _ them? Those people she mentioned? The Sanderson Sisters? What do they have to do with the supernatural?” Julie just shook her head as the pushed open the school doors,

“I don’t know Flynn,” she said as they walked towards the bus stop. Luke waved goodbye, saying he’ll meet them at the studio. “But I’ve got a feeling whatever is going on is just going to lead us into more trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3
> 
> This chapter will be extended and edited before I publish the second one.


End file.
